The present invention relates generally to the field of notebook computer, and in particular to a device for securing a keyboard of a notebook computer.
Notebook computers are getting prevailing and gradually replace desktop computers. The notebook computer comprises a casing inside which a number of modules are mounted and a display panel pivoted to the casing. To simplify the assembly of the notebook computer, the components are made modularized. The modules of the notebook computer arc mounted to the casing with specially designed securing devices whereby the assembly process can be done efficiently. The securing devices thus play an important role in the assembly of the notebook computers and a lot of effort has been devoted to the development of the securing device for even more efficiently mounting the modules to the computer casing.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to a securing device for efficiently and effectively mounting a keyboard module to a casing of a notebook computer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard securing device of a notebook computer that allows for quick and efficient mounting of a keyboard module to a casing of the notebook computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard securing device that ensures stable and smooth mounting of a keyboard module of a notebook computer to a casing of the computer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a securing device for effectively and efficiently securing a keyboard module to a casing of the notebook computer without any potential rework.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a keyboard securing device for securing a keyboard module to an opening defined in a top wall of a casing of a notebook computer. The securing device comprises a resilient body from which first and second tabs extend. The first tab is attached to an underside of the top wall of the casing. The second tab extends through a slot defined in a side wall that defines the opening into the opening for engaging an edge of the keyboard module and thus securing the keyboard. A retainer is fixed in the casing and supports the resilient body of the securing device thereon. First and second flanges extend from the retainer. The first flange is fixed to the casing. The second flange is positioned on and supported by a bottom wall of the casing for movably and at least partially supporting the second tab thereon whereby the securing device is retained in position against a downward force for mounting the keyboard into the opening.